Why Brainy
by Beka Rhade
Summary: Bones sees a man from her past when Booth has to leave, and gets an answer to one question she's been wanting to know, Why Brainy? Set after the episode where Booth gives Bones a Brainy Smurf, season 3
1. Chapter 1

Why Brainy

**Chapter 1**

Special Agent Andrew Fluger stood in the middle of a humungious room trying to remember which way he was supposed to go. For the best place in the world to work, this place sure was complicated. Was he supposed to go straight, or take one of the numerous doors he could see from here? Spotting a beautiful woman walking past him with a regular badge clipped to her collar he stepped forward. "Excuse me ma'am," she paused turning to face him, "can you tell me Dr. Temperance Brennen's office is located?"

"Why do you want to know?" With that tone they had to be best friends.

"I'm Special Agent Andy Fluger, and I've assigned to work with Dr. Brennen while Special Agent Seeley Booth is absent."

Her eyes got wide as she stared at him, "Booth's leaving us? Why? Where is he going? Does it have anything to do with Bones?"

This was going to be really fun if they worked that closely together, or maybe she was going out with him. Who was Bones? "It will only be for a few weeks ma'am. Where is Dr. Brennen's office?"

"This way," she lead him toward a set of doors at the end of the hall. "Why's he leaving?"

"You'll have to ask him ma'am. I'm just filling in for him for a few weeks."

"Why did they send you and not someone we actually know?"

Boy was she blunt, and that was hot; unfortunatly she had that 'I'm engaged or I should be' look about her. "I don't know ma'am, and your persistence, though noted, will not gain you anymore information."

"Which means you know something."

Roger did his best to keep from rolling his eyes as they entered an even bigger more spacious room with a platform in the middle. It was time to change the subject. "How do things work around here."

"Why are you changing the topic?"

"There is no way that I can morally tell you anything that you are asking about ma'am. If you want to know the reasons why Agent Booth is going to be absent for a while you will have to ask him. I do not however condone prying into someones personal life when he doesn't want to tell you what is going on. Now I believe that I was inquiring as to how things run around here ma'am."

She paused turning to face him with her fists planted on her hips. "So you know why he is leaving but are refusing to tell me?"

"I can not in good conscience tell you what I know ma'am. A mans business is his own."

"So if I want to know what is going on here I have to bug it out of Booth?"

"Yes ma'am," this line of questioning was getting very old. "Where is Dr. Brennen's office?"

She stared at him for a minute before starting toward an office set on one of the walls. Through the glass widow he could see a woman sitting at at desk facing Booth who was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk showing brightly stripped socks. "She and Booth are in there."

"Thank you am'am." Fluger continued into the office as the woman walked off toward the platform where another man was waving at her. He paused outside of the office before knocking lightly on the door and walking in. "Dr. Brennen and Agent Booth I prusume."

"Andy," with a grin Both stood up hold out his hand which Fluger shook. "Bones this is Agesnt Andrew Fluger who you'll get the pleasure of keeping annoying while I'm away."

The woman at the desk stood up also holding out her hand which Fluger shook, "I'm Dr. Temprance Brennen." She faced Booth, "you still haven't told me why you're leaving."

"It's only for a few weeks and I'll tell you all about it when I get back, and no it's not vacation," Booth patted Fluger on the back. "You two try not to kill each other and," he whispered into Flugers ear, "if you turn out like Scully I'll kill you."

"Right," Fluger nodded as Booth walked out the door. "Who's Scully?"

"What are you talking about?" Bones asked sitting back behind her desk.

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

note one: It was Sully that Booth referenced in chapter 1.

note two: I know that on my profile page I said I would try and update once a week, but I lied. I will however update when I get my computer programming homework done for the week. So it might take me a little bit to update.

**Chapter 2**

Booth stopped outside of Bones' office watching Fluger and Bones talking. Now he wished that he hadn't accepted this assignment, or that he could at least tell Bones what it was all about. He didn't want the last thing he said to her to be that he was most likely going to die. That hadn't worked very well when Zack told her everyone that he was going to Iraq, and this place was far worse then just going to Iraq.

"There you are," Angela walked up behind him as he started away from Bones' office. "Why are you leaving?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy in there with Bones said that you're leaving us. Now I want to know why you are leaving us and why you are not telling us you are leaving us with that guy."

"Let's just call it family business," Booth gave her a small grin and started walking away faster, he didn't want to get cornered by Angela when she was in one of her fact finding moods. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Oh no you don't. You are going to tell me what is going on here."

"Sorry Angela but I can't do that, and it's no use bothering Andy about it he won't say word."

"So you are just going to walk out of Brennen's life without telling her what all is going on?"

Now it was Booth's turn to stop and stare her down. "Will you stop trying to get me and Bones together. I am not walking out on her, and I will be back in a few weeks. While I'm gone Andy and Bones can try to kill each other with that scientific junk; he speaks squintiees. Everything will be fine." he walked away as fast as he could without running out of the building. Angela and Andy would look after Bones, she'd be fine, and he would be back in a few weeks at the most.

**Later that day**

Booth looked back over his shoulder as he stood in airport terminal; there was no way he really wanted to get on this plane with what could happen to him. It was his duty though and he was honor bound to go through with this. He turned back and started down the tunnel. He'd be back in a few months.

The flight only took a few hours, and within the hour he was back in uniform and running away from a helicopter toward a small tent covered in branches. He ducked inside it sliding to lay on the ground beside two other men in the already cramped quarters. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"Two of our men have gone missing, and we need you to go in and get them out." A man with a mustache whispered back.

"I already knew that. Tell me what I don't know."

"They are being held in a very secure underground area. An impenetrable one which if you enter it your as good as dead. We need you to get in try to get those men out without getting caught yourself." The other man added in a whisper.

Booth rolled his eyes, "now will you tell me something I don't know? Like what this place I'm breaking into looks like, what kind of security they have, and why the hell am I doing it instead of some commando team that's famous for it?"

"You're the best chance we have for this. A team can't get in where you can."

"It's not like you've never done this kind of crap before."

"Show me."


	3. Chapter 3

Booth is going to be gone for a while, more of which you will find out in a few chapters.

**Chapter 3**

Fluger leaned back against the railing as Hodgins and Bones fought over some small detail that probably wouldn't be any useful until later when a suspect was breaking down. "Right you two try and figure this out while I go and get some coffee. Anyone else want some?" They didn't seem to notice so he just walked away yawning. He may have been able understand what they were talking about but being a cop he was starting to find it very boring and Bones very hot. The only problem was that he had sort of promised Booth that he would not get involved with her.

"What's up?" Angela asked as he climbed up to the balcony looking down on everyone.

He poured a cup of coffee, "as much as it is a blessing to understand what they are saying even I can have to much of it. Do they always fight like this?"

Angela joined him leaning on the railing. "Wait until Zach shows up. Then they have three points to the same argument."

"Makes since, but," looking down on the body and Bones and Hodgins he noticed something about how the person had been beaten. "Soldiers. I've seen that before," then he was racing back down the stairs, hearing the cup shatter behind him as it hit the ground. "I've got it! It was Holland Jacobs."

"Forgetting the Clue moment there," Hodgins said, "what are you talking about?"

"The only man on our list that served in Operation," Fluger paused knowing he couldn't say to much, "anyway Holland Jacobs. When our men were captured there they were brutally tortured in a certain predictable pattern. He was one of the ones captured and now he's torturing others the same why he was tortured. He's trying to escape."

"What Operation?" Bones asked.

"This is one of those ultra-secret cover-ups," Hodgins jumped in. "Were the military-."

"There was no cover-up," Fluger interrupted. "It was simply a case in which it was better for the public to not find out what had happened. You could look it up yourself. Anyway Jacobs did it."

**Later at Sids**

Fluger reached for his beer just as Bones took the stool next to him. "Where you also a sniper?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Booth was a sniper and he knew things like that."

"I wasn't a sniper. I was just, something else." He took a drink to keep from having to say anything else. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"No, it's just that after each case Booth and I would come here and talk. Just talk."

Another drink as he tried to figure out what was going on with her. She was different than any of the other women he had worked with, or even had ever known. "He will be back and you guys can back to making the world safe for humanity. Don't worry about him."

"So you know where Booth is?"

"I have been through this with everyone in the Jeffersonian and at FBI headquarters. Besides why do you call him Booth? With you two being partners and all you should be up to first name basis."

Now it was her turn to be blunt. "Why do you care about that? The relationship between myself and Agent Booth is strictly professional."

"Really," he held up his empty bottle for another beer. "Look at it this way. I don't care about you and Booth. I'm just here until he gets back, then I'm out of here and back to chasing kids off of crime scenes while getting my ass handed to me at the end of a pistol every day. Now if you'll excuse-."

"Why are you so intent on leaving us? Have I ever met you before today?"

"The world isn't all that big. Now excuse me," Fluger nodded to Sid then got up. There were some things that he didn't want to bring from past, and others that he didn't want her to bring up. Though he found it surprising that she didn't put things together; even though his name had been changed three times he somehow never thought she would have forgot him.

* * *

sorry about taking so long to update. classes and work are taking up all my time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update.

No Booth is not going to die, but he will be gone longer than expected.

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback**

Fluger slid into his seat in the back of homeroom waiting for her to show up. This secret Santa thing was turning to not be as bad as he'd expected it to be once he'd gotten Temperance as that person he was supposed to gift to, as long as she liked his gift. Her mom had said she would like it, and if she did then he had a date for Saturday night.

He smiled as she walked in the room trying not to let her see that he was smiling as he turned toward Jackson who sat on his other side. "Is she looking at me man?"

"Dude she's looking pissed. Really pissed."

Fluger spun around to find Temperance coming down the isle toward him looking close to tears, "Temperance are you okay?" He stood up facing her. How had she gone from being excited this morning to being mad now? What had happened?

"What do you think?" She demanded dropping something on his desk and slowly storming out of the room.

He looked down at the two inch Brainy Smurf on his desk. Her mom said that's what she wanted; how could she not understand?

**That Night**

Ruth Brennen turned off the road pulling into the driveway as Temperance sat beside her slouched down in the seat. "Why did he have to it? He didn't even give me the right one."

"Maybe he had a reason honey."

"Somehow I don't believe that is very likely."

Ruth could see the boy standing on their front porch. When he had shown up asking what he should get Temperance she had automatically taken up a defense for her daughter. He seemed sincere though, so she told him about Temperance wanting the Smurfit and then left the room to let Russ finish threatening the poor boy.

Now she waited in the car with her daughter. "Go talk to him honey. He looks like he's been sitting here awhile."

"I don't want to," Temperance was sliding down in her seat. "Tell him to go away."

"Most boys wouldn't have come here. He must have a good reason."

"So."

Temperance was saved from talking to the boy as Russ came around the side of the house. After just a few seconds the boy took off racing past the car and out into the street.

**Modern day**

Fluger leaned back in his chair, not really paying attention to the file spread out in front of him. Ever since he had met Temperance he had been unable to stop thinking about that Christmas many years ago. He had really liked her back then, but then her parents disappeared and she never spoke to anyone again after that. She didn't seem to recognize him now, especially since he has changed his name, and he wasn't even sure about how he should deal with her. So now he acted as if he had never met her before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fluger stooped down to so that he was face to face with Jackson, "Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

Jackson just stood there not looking up. "I'm fine. Can we go home now?" He rubbed his hand across his eyes as if he was tired.

"Sure buddy just give me a minute," Fluger rubbed Jackson's hair and stepped past him into the kitchen. "Are you going to tell me nothing today while he was here? Everyone was a perfect little angel?"

The woman standing in front of the counter bandaging a little boys arm turned to Fluger. "What are you talking about? They are just boys doing what boys do."

"We talked about this before. Jackson is not every other boy and you swore you wouldn't let this continue. I don't think he will be staying with you any more."

She just stared at him, "you have no one else to take care of that brat. He's just-."

"Since he's that bad he won't be troubling you again." Fluger turned and walked out of the kitchean. "Come on buddy you won't have to come back here again." He reached for Jackson's hand but the boy only lead the way out of the house and to the truck. He helped Jackson climb into it buckling him in before climbing in the drivers side. "Are you going to tell me what happened today."

"Nothing happened."

"Jackson," he turned facing the boy. "I know those other boys did something today, or probably started calling you names and making fun of you. I know what its like."

"No you don't. You never didn't have a mommy and daddy. You never didn't have someone to go to school and talk about their job."

"Is that what's wrong? I will be there tomorrow to talk to your class."

"Your not my daddy."

"I know that, but if you trust me I'll try my hardest to make sure they can't make fun of you anymore. Can you trust me buddy? Can you let me take care of you?"

"You promise?"

"Yes buddy, I promise. Have you had any ice cream yet today?"

Jackson shook his head, " she said only good boys who did what their daddies said got ice cream."

"Well, did you get into any punching fights today?" another head shake. "Did you clean up your room this morning?" another shake, "then you have been doing what I said to, and I'm the one making sure your a good boy. So why don't we go get some ice cream, and tomorrow instead of having to stay with that lady you can come with me to work."

"I can!" Jackson's face lit up. "I really can go to work with you."

"Yes buddy," Fluger ruffled Jackson's hair and started the truck just as his phone went off. "Dr. Brennen."

"We think we found something in one of the limbo cases you might want to see," Brennen said on the other end sounding a little hurried.

"What's limbo?"

There was some sounds of paper shuffling, "they're cases that haven't yet been solved. This case involves three children found in an abandoned building that had been burned down four years ago. We have found some abnormalities on the bones that we can tie to three deaths that occurred last year."

"And I have to see this now? Why can't you show me tomorrow?" Fluger paused, "is that even my jurisdiction?"

"Cam though that you would want to see it."

"That makes it such an easier decision. Hold on," he covered the microphone with his finger. "How would you like to pick up the ice cream and then go see where I work?"

"I don't have to get ice cream," Jcakson stated.

"No buddy, I promised we'd go get some. You can even eat it when we go in where I work."

"Okay."

Fluger shook his head. He hated that Jackson wouldn't let him in; it would just take some time for him to get used to everything. He uncovered the microphone, "I'll be in a little bit, I need to get something first."

* * *

Okay, Jackson does have a part later on in the story. Sorry about the lack of action I'm trying to work on it.


End file.
